


A Merry Little Christmas

by WednesdayTheWriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayTheWriter/pseuds/WednesdayTheWriter
Summary: When Aziraphale convinces Crowley that they should celebrate Christmas their way, they decide to invite everyone over for a party. But when Crowley slips and says something he's been holding back for years, what will happen?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	A Merry Little Christmas

It was early morning on December 20th when Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting on the couch together, talking and laughing. Aziraphale was sipping a mug of hot cocoa, which he’d miracled marshmallows into because he’d run out. It had been about a month since they’d bought a small cottage together. Aziraphale still owned his bookshop, which he visited quite frequently, but he and Crowley had decided that it was best for them to be together in terms of living quarters. Crowley had insisted that it was for “safety reasons” in case Gabriel, Hastur, or any of their lot got angry with them, but Aziraphale knew better than that. The truth was that Crowley couldn’t imagine living anywhere that wasn’t with his angel, and Aziraphale felt the same. 

“Oh, Crowley, I meant to ask,” said Aziraphale. “This is a silly question, but did your lot celebrate Christmas?”

“Probably not, but I was always here during the cold months. Why?” 

“Oh, I was just…” Aziraphale faltered, unsure of how to ask. “I was wondering if you wanted to… er… you know… maybe celebrate it this year? Like of course not the worshipping part or the church part but... you know, the presents and the tree and all that,” he said quickly. “If that makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to, of course, I just thought maybe…” he trailed off, looking up at the demon nervously.

“You know, I’ve never celebrated Christmas,” said Crowley. “Always thought it was sort of silly to worship the person who hates me.”

“Oh, we don’t have to then! I was just-”

“Angel, you didn’t let me finish. If you’d like to do Christmas, we can do Christmas. We can do it our way.”

“Really? That would be wonderful! We could have Adam and Warlock and Anathema and Newt and everyone over, and we could make food and have dinner together, and…”

“Alright, Angel, slow down. I don’t know how this works, remember.”

“Oh, right, of course! Well, first we’ll need to pick out a tree.”

“That’s such a weird tradition,” said Crowley. “Why would you put a tree inside?”

“I know, but it will look so nice! And we can put lights and ornaments and things on it!” said Aziraphale excitedly.

Crowley tried and failed to hide a small smile. He loved seeing Aziraphale so excited and happy. “Alright, let’s go, then.” 

“Right now?”

“Yeah, we might as well. C’mon, Angel.” Crowley stood up and began walking towards the door. “Coming?” 

“I… yes!” Aziraphale scrambled over to Crowley. The two of them walked outside and got into the car, and Crowley turned to Aziraphale. 

“So… where exactly do we go for this?” 

“There’s a lovely place right around the corner that sells Christmas trees! It’s over close to the bookshop.”

“Alright,” said Crowley, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. He wasn’t sure exactly why Aziraphale was so excited, but despite himself, he started to feel excited too. 

#

“This one’s nice,” said Aziraphale, touching the branches of a large Christmas tree. They’d been looking for a little while, and Aziraphale had been stopping to admire most of the trees.

“Should we get this one, then?” asked Crowley. 

“Hmm, well, it does have nice branches,” he said. As Crowley walked closer, the tree shrunk away from him.

“I don’t think it likes me,” said Crowley.

“I’m sure it just needs time to warm up to you. Besides, why wouldn’t it like you?” 

“Oh, uh… I don’t know,” said Crowley. He hadn’t exactly filled Aziraphale in on his hobby of yelling at plants. “Why don’t we get this one, then?”

“Alright! Let’s get a wreath, too,” said Aziraphale. He and Crowley picked a wreath, and Aziraphale miracled a roof rack onto the Bentley when the seller wasn’t looking. It took quite a bit of effort to get the tree onto the top of the car without scratching it, but eventually they got it up. 

As they drove back home, Crowley picked up his phone.

“Should I ask everyone if they can come on Christmas Eve? That would probably be best. I don’t know if the children’s parents would agree on Christmas,” he said.

“Yes! And make sure that Warlock’s parents drop him off instead of coming in, that way they don’t see us.”

“Alright.” 

A few phone calls later, everyone had agreed to come. Warlock took quite a bit of bargaining with his parents, but eventually they agreed to let him go. The rest of the Them wanted to come as well, and since they went everywhere with Adam, their parents barely even asked. Even Dog was coming with Adam, as well as Shadwell and Madame Tracy. 

When they got home, they unloaded the Christmas tree and took it inside, which was easier said than done considering the size of it. They put it in the corner of the living room, then hung the wreath on the door. Aziraphale wrapped the lights he’d gotten at the Christmas tree lot around the tree, and Crowley plugged them into the wall and switched them on. 

“Perfect,” said Aziraphale. He turned to Crowley, smiling. “Thank you.”

“Angel, I just plugged the lights in, it’s not a big de-”

“No, silly! For doing all of this. I know you don’t typically celebrate Christmas, so…” 

“Of course, Angel. You know I’d do anything-” Crowley stopped mid-sentence, and the look on his face said that he clearly didn’t mean to say that.   
Aziraphale smiled. “I know, dear.”

#

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Crowley and Aziraphale were just putting up the last of the decorations and hanging ornaments on the tree. The whole house had been decked out for Christmas, and Aziraphale had bought enough food to feed a small army. A fire was lit in the fireplace, and music played quietly in the background. There was a knock on the door, and a bark, which Crowley assumed was from Dog. 

“I’ll get it!” said Aziraphale. He hurried over to the door and opened it, and the Them stood outside, bundled up in jackets and scarves. “Hello, everyone!” said Aziraphale happily.

“Hi, Aziraphale!” said Adam. Aziraphale invited the four of them and Dog inside and hung their coats up for them. Adam sat down on the couch, and Dog curled up in his lap.

“Woah,” said Wensleydale, looking at the tree.

“I smell food,” said Brian.

“Yes, there’s dinner in the oven!” said Aziraphale. “And I got some dog treats as well,” he said, looking over at Dog.

“Oh, thanks!” said Adam.

Another knock sounded at the door and Aziraphale opened it to see Anathema and Newt standing outside, side by side. 

“Hello!” said Aziraphale. “Come on in, I’ll take your coats for you!”

Anathema sat down next to Adam, who immediately began asking her questions about auras. Newt sat next to her, watching her lovingly. 

“Who else is coming?” asked Crowley.

“Shadwell and Madame Tracy. Oh, and Warlock,” said Aziraphale. “Does anyone want tea?”

Once tea had been distributed, Shadwell barged through the door, Madame Tracy in tow. Warlock came shortly after them. It took a lot of explaining to tell him that his former nanny and gardener were actually an angel and a demon, but he accepted it almost immediately. He stayed in the corner for most of the time, occasionally coming out of his shell to make a snarky remark. 

“Good boy, Dog,” said Adam as he devoured a biscuit. 

“Don’t eat too many; you’ll ruin your appetite!” said Anathema.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Adam. “Fuss at Brian, not me.”

Anathema looked over to see Brain stuffing biscuits into his mouth. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

Minutes turned into hours, and soon dinner rolled around. Everyone sat around the table and Aziraphale bustled around the table, passing around food. 

“Save room for dessert!” he said. 

Although Crowley didn’t eat, he talked with everyone else, pretending he didn’t notice Adam occasionally dropping a scrap of food on the floor for Dog. 

“So, Warlock! How have you been?” asked Crowley.

“Fine, I guess. There’s not much to do, though.”

“You should come over to my house sometime!” said Adam. “Dog and I love having guests.” 

“Oh…” said Warlock, surprise flitting across his face.

“Yeah, you seem cool,” said Brian.

“As long as you don’t support the patriarchy, you’re cool with me!” said Pepper. 

Wensleydale nodded, his mouth full of food. 

A couple of hours went by, and soon dinner and dessert were both devoured. Everyone sat around the table, talking and laughing. 

“You blew fire at Gabriel?” asked Aziraphale.

“Yes, what else was I supposed to do? Not have any fun?” said Crowley. 

Aziraphale chuckled. “Good point.”

“Okay, did you really ask for a rubber duck?” asked Crowley.

“Yes, I’ve told you that already!” Aziraphale replied, laughing.

“Oh my… someone…” Crowley choked out between gasps of breath as he laughed. “I love you.”

The entire table froze. Crowley looked confused for a split second, then he clapped a hand over his mouth. “I didn’t… mean to say that…” 

Aziraphale stared at him, stunned. Then he slowly began to smile. “Crowley…”

“Shut up,” said Crowley quickly. 

“Say it backkkk…” whispered Adam.

“I love you too, Crowley!” said Aziraphale. 

Crowley’s eyes widened beneath his sunglasses. “You… you do?” 

“Of course!” 

“Why didn’t you… I…”

“I need to get out of here or I’m gonna barf,” said Warlock. Everyone laughed and the mood relaxed slightly. 

“Wow, I thought you’d never confess,” said Anathema. 

“You knew?” asked Crowley.

“That… was a joke, right?” asked Warlock. 

“Heavens, you didn’t know? We must’ve known you two were in love far before you did!” said Madame Tracy.

“O...oh,” said Crowley. 

“Everyone was literally facing Satan and you two were still giving each other puppy dog eyes,” said Brian. 

“...Ah,” said Aziraphale. He and Crowley looked at each other for a long moment, then Crowley slowly started to grin, then laugh. Aziraphale laughed too, and soon the whole table was roaring with laughter. 

Something happened that day. Even Crowley and Aziraphale weren’t quite aware of it, but somewhere out there, a baby stopped crying. A dying flower blossomed. A sick man became healthy. And an angel and a demon laughed, surrounded by the waves of love that were rolling off of them.


End file.
